Story of the Wild Rose
by Little Silver Moon
Summary: Two years after Christine had left Erik. In Opera Populare as one of ballet rats starts learning girl named Rose. Would Erik be stong enough to keep this girl’s temper down?...:
1. Chapter 1

Description: Two years after Christine had left Erik. In Opera Populare as one of balet rats starts learning girl named Rose. Would Erik be stong enough to keep this girl's temper down?...:)

story tipe-humor/romance

rating-M

P.S. I do not own Phantom of the Opera.

**Story of the Wild Rose**

**1.chapter- my life before Opera Populare.**

For you to understand story I must tell about my past.

My mum and dad is from very popular french familes. My dad was a captain on a ship „Carmelia". Oure family was rich. I have older brother Christian. He is tall and handsome with light brown hair like mother's. Christian was ten years old when I was born. Dad gaved me name Rose, becoes I have deep red hair. When I was five years old everyone said that I am the beautifulest girl who they had ever saw.

Parents did all what I wanted. When they didn't do as I said, I didn't talk with them until they did as told. So they started to call me **the Wild Rose.**

When I was seven years old mum decided for me to dance like balerina. I liked that and did everything wery well. Teacher said that I could become a grate balerina. But dad didn't like that. He said that I should sing. So I started to sing too. Parents was very proud of me. But ofcourse everything can't be good. In my seventeen birthday dad was in the sea when came note that „Carmelia" had sunk dowm with all ship's comamd. It was terible day for oure family. We lived onley on money who earned ship. Mother was heart broken. We didn't had money to pay foure house and my private lessons, So we had to sell oure monor and buy little house in countryside. Brother wanted for me to merry some rich man, bur I refused. Mum let me decide merry oure go to some balet school. At firs I screamed, but then I understund that it is to dangerous live in countryside not meried in my age and be so beautiful, so I decided to go in balet school. Brother found that I could go in Paris Opera house live and learn balet. If I would have grate talent I could become prima balerina.

I was my eighteen birthday when I was standing in front of Paris Opera's maqin dors with bag in one hand(there was all my things I had left) and letter from my dance teacher in other.

So here begins my story.

Hope that you liked this chapter. I have to apologise about my grammas, becoes I don't know english wery good. So sory!!!

**I would be happy if in youre reviews would be written what you want to read in next chapters.**

And if you have good ideas for fictions just send me e-mail!


	2. Chapter 2

Hy everyone! I hope you would like this chapter. And please review! I want to know if it is worth to continue.

**2.chapter**

Since Christine left Erik had past two years. He couldn't believe that. Erik was very suprised when three months later he already didn't trought about Christine. He hadn't truly loved her. It was just care for her. She stayed in his heart like a child.

Now with manegers Erik didn't have any problems. They were like dogs who did all what he said. Of course they didn't like that so they tried to sell opera populare, but none would by it. Famous opera ghost was asking half of earned money in month. Manegers couldn't do anything else just read his letters and do as said. Right now opera house was in big thouble finding diva. They were showing onley balet. Of course it was wery popular, but public wanted something more interesting. The problem was – all women was afraid of phantom.

It was sunny morning, when guard heard a loud knock on front opera doors. One of meny back stage workers opened them and grasped. In front of him was standing breath taking girl who wore blue, old but clean dress. She smiled 'Could you please take me to the ballet teacher?'

'Of course madame! May I help you with your bag? '

'No, thank's. I can carry it by my self.'

'Please come in and wait a moment.' man hurried away still shocked by her beauty.

'Madame Giry, in hall some girl wants to talk with you. '

'Thank you Oliver...now girls continue practise, Iwill be back soon' madame Giry walked out of balet hall. _Why anyone would want to talk with me. It is strange._

She went in the main hall and saw in there standing beautiful girl. She was looking on decorations with very suprised face. Girl jumped when madame Giry spoke to her.

'Good morning my child!'

'Oh! I was deep in troughts. This opera house is wery beautiful. Don't you think so? I wonder who built it? I would like to meet him. He must be interesting human.'

'Yes he is very interesting human. We can talk abuot it later, right now I want to know why you are here. '

'My name is Rose Dubront. I have came here to ask if I could join ballet school.'

'Have you ever danced before?'

'Yes, here is note from my teacher. '

'Your teacher was wery popular balerina...your parents must be rich.'

'They were. I haven't danced for one year. I think it will not be a problem.'

'There is other problem. We don't have free place in baley dimitores...(silence)...but if you don't mond you could live in Christines Daee old bedroom.'

'Oh, it will not be a problem for me.'

'Very well then, folow me.'

**Two silver eyes behind the mirror was watching them leave hall.**

What do you think? Please review!!! (next chapters would be longer)


End file.
